1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tampons, particularly to catamenial receptors and more particularly to an improved tampon system which comprises (i) a package for sanitary storage of a tampon, (ii) a sheath for sanitary digital insertion, and (iii) means for sanitary disposal of the insertion device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years catamenial tampons have been used as a replacement for sanitary napkins. The most widely accepted method of insertion is by use of insertion devices, but these tampons may also be inserted by direct placement using one's hand. Insertion devices generally include an outer insertion tube, a tampon positioned therein, and a pusher tube, which is placed behind the tampon and within the outer tube. These insertion devices are themselves placed into the vagina or other bodily opening and withdrawn along with or subsequent to the insertion of the tampon.
Insertion by direct placement has the disadvantage of soiling caused by contact between one's hand and the body or bodily opening. While insertion devices may reduce the likelihood or degree of such contact, they constitute a foreign object which some find offensive or uncomfortable inside the body even temporarily. Moreover, prior art insertion devices may not permit the same ease of insertion, location, or comfort as direct insertion because of difficulties in controlling placement of the tampon. In addition, the insertion device becomes soiled which may make its disposal difficult.
A tampon container has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,686, which, if constructed, would comprise a pliable bag to hold the tampon and a semi-rigid plate with four slots therein placed over the open end of the bag. As referred to there, the tampon would be pushed through the pointed flaps in the plate created by the four slots. That container, however, would not provide sanitary protection for the tampon because debris could enter through the slotted openings. Moreover, the sheath and finger could not pass through the slotted openings. The design and location of the pointed flaps created by the slotted openings would be such that, if the bag or a finger were pushed through the slotted openings, the bag or the finger could not be retracted. Upon attempted retraction, the pointed flaps would grip the sheath and finger and tend to prevent their withdrawal.